kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Oak and Dagger
The Oak and Dagger is a busy tavern built inside Taniquelassë, a large evergreen and fragrant magical tree growing in Rutheduk Zuznudal, which is inside Taurna Chardhîn forest. The tavern can be found in a noble district, surrounded by quiet avenues and exotic shops. Its neighbours include a magical fountain and a cloistered traveller's shrine. The inn is locally known for the variety of its meads and wines. Description The inn is a two-storey natural timber building, with carved wooden doors and finely-crafted tables and chairs. Accommodations consist of several large rooms with beds and feather mattresses. An attached three-storey tower suite is reserved for noble patrons. From the outside it looks snug, peaceful and delightful. Soft-wooden tree trunks make up most of the building's outer structure. It's near impossible to see through the darkened windows, but the liveliness from within can be felt outside. As you enter the tavern through the old, wooden door, you're welcomed by the smell of alcohol and joyful music. The bartender is swamped in work, but still manages to welcome you with a friendly nod. It's as lovely inside as it is on the outside. Several long tables are occupied by separate groups of people, all enjoying themselves, but they keep to themselves. The other, smaller tables are also occupied by people who are singing and dancing. Even most of the stools at the bar are occupied, though nobody seems to mind more company. Staff Innkeeper/Bartender The innkeeper is a pious female elf named Rixa. She extends a small discount to clerics. Bouncer The inn's security staff consists of members of the town watch which are rotated daily and sometimes includes the captain of the watch, Ioreth Tirista herself. Serving Girls/Boys Faylen and Vulmar work for Rixa as the inn's servers. Menu * Roasted Veal and Cranberry Tart, Glass of Whiskey (8 sp) * Smoked Venison and Chestnut Bread, Tankard of Perry (5 sp) * Stewed Pork and Wheat Biscuits, Tankard of Bitter (2 sp) * Steamed Duck and Rye Biscuits, Glass of Mead (4 sp) * Baked Trout with Cinnamon and Boysenberry Tart, Glass of Port (4 sp) * Steamed Phoenix and Poached Eggs, Glass of Cider (1 gp) Patrons # Rati: Male Elf Wizard, Good. Rati is cultured in appearance, with thin blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears modest garments and wields a quarterstaff and darts. Rati seeks an opponent for a strange board game. # Doranthil: Male Elf Fighter, Neutral. Doranthil has long black hair and amber eyes. He wears splint mail and wields a bardiche. Doranthil seeks to save his family from financial ruin. # Ilas: Female Elf Fighter, Neutral. Ilas has a round face, with thin brown hair and green eyes. She wears splint mail and wields a flail. Ilas is talking quietly with a female elf aristocrat. # Gilme: Female Elf Priest, Good. Gilme has black hair and dark gray eyes, and a distinctive mark on her face. She wears well-made clothing and silk gloves. Gilme suffers a mild allergy to dwarves. # Tuaga: Female Elf Assassin, Neutral. Tuaga has braided silver hair and brown eyes. She wears leather armor and wields a dagger. Tuaga seeks to steal an ancient artifact from the Shrine of Illfang the Kobold Lord. Rumours # The Oak and Dagger once belonged to a powerful wizard, and patrons sometimes experience strange or prophetic dreams. # An evil curse has befallen the town of Dead Devil Beach. # Anyone who enters the Taurna Chardhîn forest at dusk is transformed into a raven. # The bishop of a temple in Dawic is conspiring to overthrow the king. # There's an invisible dragon lurking atop one of the towers and spires in Erigold. Category:Rutheduk Zuznudal Category:Tavern Category:Erigold Category:The Great Arcana Totality